Hasta que el divorcio nos separe
by Clhoe
Summary: ¿Quién no odia a los abogados? Son molestos, siempre traen malas noticias y te cobran un riñón por ello. Draco Malfoy no cree que pagar sea necesario en la ecuación; al fin y al cabo, Blaise siempre está dispuesto a joderle el día gratis. Pero la cosa se tuerce cuando Granger vuelve a aparecer en su vida como abogado defensor de su mujer, Astoria, complicándolo todo con ella.


Finos rayos de luz se colaron por las rendijas de la ventana y bañaron su rostro, despejándole, dejando vislumbrar la clara luminosidad del nuevo día que le esperaba fuera del piso.

Sintió las sábanas de seda posadas sobre su cuerpo, y cerca de él, la sintió a ella, dormida, respirando pausadamente.

Pronto tendrían que levantarse ambos, y afrontar la realidad del mundo, pero por el momento... ¿Qué importaba remolonear?

La abrazó con suavidad, rodeando su fino cuerpo con sus brazos, y pudo ver como la luz que antes le había despertado se reflejaba en su pelo, lanzando destellos dorados, e iluminaba su rostro.

No pudo evitarlo, la acarició. Tan solo un roce con la yema de los dedos en la mejilla, mas suficiente para despertarla.

Poco a poco los ojos de ella se fueron abriendo, dejando ver una mirada tan azul como el mar en calma, reflejando paz interior, un bien estar que solo se tiene con un despertar comparado con aquel. Le miró a los ojos y se enfrentó a la mirada gris de él, concentrándose en no perderse ni un solo detalle, esforzándose por recordarlo todo.

Draco lucía adorable por las mañanas, y Astoria lo sabía.

Acarició el pelo rubio de él, revolviéndolo, bendiciendo el día en que le obligó a dejar la gomina. Después siguió con sus pómulos, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios... todo. Él era simplemente perfecto.

\- ¡Es la hora de levantarse!- exclamó con voz encantadora. Es impensable que a pesar de estar recién levantada una persona no muestre ni un mínimo defecto ni rastro de malhumor, pero ahí estaba su mujer. Increíble. Con la sonrisa más amplia y blanca que jamás hubiese visto.

El rubio la miró con dejadez y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dando a entender su escasa disposición a cumplir los deseos de su compañera.

\- En serio Draco... ¡arriba!

La chica se incorporó en la cama, y siguió mirándole con la misma afabilidad de siempre.

\- ...vete a hacer gárgaras, cariño.- Murmuró el chico con voz ronca, uno de los estragos que el despertar ocasionaba en él, mas que ninguna mujer, excepto ella, despreciaría.

\- Yo también te quiero... Pero aun así... ¡No te libras! ¡Levántate!- le respondió ella, lo cual fue seguido de un tirón de sábanas y varios empujoncitos, en un intento de lograr su objetivo.

\- ...mmm...

\- Con que esas tenemos... ¿eh? entonces... ¡Tendré que usar medidas drásticas! - Exclamó la chica mientras se mordía su labio inferior de pura emoción.

\- No me hagas reír, muñeca. - Un gruñido burlesco. Aquello fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de parte de la marmota de su marido, que aún yacía sobre la cama.

Astoria frunció el ceño sorprendida, y después, traviesa. ¿Aquello sonaba a un desafío?

Sin decir palabra, se levantó lentamente de la cama, dejando ver su elegante figura a través del escaso pijama, con el pelo dorado ondeando a la altura de los omoplatos, y entonces se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana.

Acarició la cortina, de colores pasteles, con parsimonia, mientras miraba a su pareja con diversión. Le dirigió un último vistazo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

El Malfoy se dio cuenta del juego con el tiempo suficiente de lanzar una pobre advertencia, que a esas alturas sería su última esperanza de dormir sus amados 5 minutos más.

\- No te atrevas...

Tarde.

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó todavía más mientras descorría bruscamente las cortinas, descubriendo las ventanas del piso y dejando entrar en la habitación crueles ráfagas de luz de la madrugada, las cuales azotaron violentamente los ojos del chico, deslumbrándolo.

Los gemidos de un ya espabilado Draco indicaron el efecto de su táctica infalible fastidia-dormilones era el correcto.

La musical risa de la chica inundó la habitación al ver la pintoresca imagen que se presentaba ante ella, la cual seguramente no volvería a repetirse ni en un millón de años; el imponente heredero de los Malfoy despatarrado sobre la cama y tapándose la cara con el antebrazo, gimiendo y farfullando en todos los idiomas que sabía.

La joven miró de nuevo al chico, con la diversión brillando en sus grandes ojos azules, aún riendo gracias al espectáculo.

\- ¡Como seas un niño malo y no dejes de lloriquear te castigo sin desayuno!

Su marido la miró con reproche, si algo había sagrado para un hombre (además del sexo y el quiditch) era la comida.

\- ¡Eso es chantaje!

\- Por desgracia para ti, sí.

\- Eres malvada.

\- Lo sé.

Su chica le guiñó un ojo descaradamente. Y sin decir más desapareció por la puerta de su dormitorio hacia el corredor.

Draco se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, y apretó los puños entorno a ella, todavía resistiendo a la idea de tener que levantarse.

La voz de Astoria llegó lejana, desde la cocina, en forma de canturreo mañanero.

\- ¡Draco; piensa en las tortitas con nata!

Asomó la nariz al exterior, intentando averiguar con su ``malfoy-olfato´´ si era cierto, o solo era una treta de esa despiadada mujer.

\- ¿Con sirope de fresa? - Gritó.

\- ¡No pienso sacar el sirope hasta que no te vea vestido y listo aquí!

El eco de su voz le llegó claro.

La reacción fue inmediata:

El rubio salió de un salto de la cama, con la sonrisa tonta pintada en el rostro; Aquel sería un gran desayuno.

Eso sí, se vengaría de la chica, a su manera, pero al fin y al cabo; venganza.

Y en ese momento, justo cuando maquinaba cómo tomarse su dulce revancha, una palabra cruzó por su mente:

¡Tortitas!

Su estómago rugió cual oso después ivernar, clamando por el papeo.

Se quitó los pantalones del pijama, y los dejó tirados en el suelo apropósito (lo que hacía rabiar a Astoria), y a continuación se examinó ante el espejo, el cual nacía en el inicio del techo y llegaba a su fin cuando se cruzaba con la moqueta del suelo, lo cual le encantaba, por que le daba una buena panorámica de sí mismo, contemplándose escrupulosamente. Empezó por la cara, comprobando que estuviera libre de granos, grasa, brillos, arrugas y demás impurezas. Luego, siguió por sus brazos, sus músculos, el torso, etc.

Una vez hubo acabado, se encaminó hacia su vestidor (más grande que su propio dormitorio) solo con sus bóxers negros, y se preparó para enfrentarse a su primer dilema del día a día; qué ponerse hoy.

Un ritual sagrado para él.

Contempló indeciso las interminables estanterías repletas de ropa mágica y muggle, a la cual le había cogido un gusto especial.

Después de diez minutos de una dura lucha interna se dirigió hacia el estante de los vaqueros. Ahora solo le faltaba elegir de qué color los quería;

Rojo, Verde, Malva, Violeta, Amarillo, Naranja, etc. - ¿Por qué cojones hay tantos? Astoria, como no. Descartados, muy chillones para los negocios, además de ridículos.

Blancos - ... ¿Y si se manchan durante el día? Definitivamente no. No pienso ir con los pantalones indecentemente sucios.

Negros - ¿Qué pensará la gente? ¿Que trabajo en una funeraria? NO.

Grises- No me apetece.

Azules - ¡Perfecto!

Ahora el tono de azul.

Cián, marino, celeste, y otros veinte - ¡A la mierda! Un vaquero azul claro, de esos casi blancos y punto.

Así su imagen quedaría luminosa e impoluta por el tono, pero sin el riesgo a las consecuencias nefastas de una mancha en un pantalón blanco.

Sé felicitó mentalmente.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para celebrar su maravillosa elección, ahora el siguiente reto requería su atención; ¿Camiseta o camisa?

Sopesó detenidamente los pros y los contras (más contras que pros):

Pensó en la camisa, puesta, toda incómoda, reduciendo la movilidad y la agilidad de sus movimientos, haciéndole parecer más formal, como un niño mimado; y para colmo, no le marcaba músculo.

Se pondría camiseta. Decidido.

¿Con estampado? ¿Sin estampado? ¿Vistosa? ¿Discreta? ¿Básica? ¿De grupos musicales? ¿Con frases?

Solo se cansaba de pensarlo. Así que optó por la opción más rápida y segura: Camiseta básica blanca (de esas de licra que le quedaban tan bien), a morir por Dios.

Después pasó su vista por el resto del vestidor, intentando acordarse de que le faltaba por elegir.

¡Zapatos! ¡Necesitaba zapatos! Y debían de ser muggles, desde luego, ya que así era como había decidido vestirse hoy.

Descartó a la velocidad del rayo los mocasines, las bambas y todo tipo de calzado que desentonara con su imagen que se construía para ese día. Y así fueron elegidas las converse negras, altas hasta el tobillo.

Calcetines... Hugo Boss, por supuesto.

Cazadora; de cuero no, que iba al trabajo, no a pegarse con los chavales del barrio ni a ligar. Una de esas de Pana beis estaría bien, con coderas marrón oscuro, más completamente, y con el cuello de la chaqueta tipo formal, no de goma o cremallera. Sí, así iría bastante informal, más no tanto como para horrorizar a todo el personal de su edificio, que aunque estaban ya acostumbrados a sus extravagancias de modelo de pasarela a la hora del vestir, seguían censurándole cuando aparecía un poco más inapropiado.

Y por último (pero no menos importante para él) su complemento estrella: Las Gafas de Sol.

Como estaba de buen humor cogería sus favoritas, Rayban de tipo aviador.

Después, cargando lo que sería su vestimenta del día entre los brazos, se dirigió hacia el baño, para seguir con su rutina.

Lo primero, una ducha relajante, en la que como siempre, se encargó de exfoliar su piel con sus tres esponjas de tactos distintos, frotarse el cuerpo con sus gels de olor a menta y lavanda, y como final apoteósico (su parte favorita) enjabonarse tres veces el pelo con el champoo y acondicionador.

Después, salió de la bañera, se secó entre sus suaves toallas negras, y se dispuso a vestirse. Empezó por los calzoncillos, luego, sus calcetines, a continuación el pantalón y el cinturón (el cual había elegido al azar, ya que no se vería), finalmente la camiseta, y se colgó la chaqueta al hombro.

Se plantó frente al espejo del baño, deleitándose con el resultado de su elección, y todavía con el pelo mojado, empezó a peinarse, engominándolo hacia atrás.

Un Malfoy hecho y derecho, desde luego.

Abandonó el baño con paso ligero, guiado por el olor a hostelería que le llegaba desde la cocina. Eso sí, habiéndose asegurado antes de que dejaba la tapa del váter levantada, las toallas empapadas en el piso, y el suelo mojado de agua de la ducha. Vamos, que aquello no era un baño; era una leonera.

Sí, Astoria Greengrass (ahora Astoria Malfoy, aunque nunca se acostumbraría a llamarla así), desearía no haberle despertado esa mañana. (¡Dulce venganza!)

Entró en la cocina americana, conectada al salón, y buscó a su esposa con la mirada; ni rastro de ella.

Y entonces la sintió, acercándose por detrás, delicadamente, y tapándole los ojos con ambas manos; abrazándole por la espalda y tapando completamente su campo de visión.

\- ¿Quién soy? - susurró a su oído.

Draco se dió la vuelta, sin hacer ademán de quitarse su improvisado antifaz de encima, y a tientas buscó sus labios. Los encontró.

El primer beso del día siempre había sido algo especial para ellos. Representaba la continuación de una antigua promesa hecha año y medio atrás. Algo intimo y privado, un roce del que solo podían participar ambos, un oasis de paz en donde reposar antes de la tormenta.

Juntos, acariciándose, eran un todo. La pareja perfecta.

_Un beso solo comparable al roce de una mariposa al posarse en una flor._

El chico recordó cuando leyó por primera vez toda esa parrafada; cuando encontró todo aquello escrito tal cual en el cuaderno de notas de su chica.

En aquella ocasión en vez de reírse sonrió tiernamente, aunque seriamente pensó que se estaba volviendo un blando, asegurándose de que nadie le había visto lo dejó con cuidado en su sitio, reservando aquel conocimiento solo para él.

Lentamente se separaron un par de centímetros, y ella se dejó abrazar.

Después de varios minutos, el joven decidió que ya había agotado su cupo de cursiladas para todo el día.

\- ¡Tengo hambre!

Astoria no se movió, si no que cerró los ojos, refugiándose en su pecho.

\- ¿Es que siempre tienes que arruinar los mejores momentos... Malfoy?

Draco la hizo mirarle los ojos, haciéndole alzar la barbilla con una caricia.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Estúpido.

Sonrió.

\- En el fondo me quieres.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Reconócelo, As.

\- ¡Jamás!

Él la acorraló lentamente contra una pared.

Sus ojos se encontraron, divertidos, sin intención de sometrerse ante el otro.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Totalmente.

\- Pues entonces, atente a las consecuencias.

Y acortó la distancia que les separaba.

Su boca buscó la de ella, la cual le rechazó sin vacilar, en su juego de no ceder.

Siguió insistiendo; jugó con sus labios, y con los propios recorrió su rostro, para luego bajar por su cuello y volver, más tarde, a centrarse en el beso no correspondido.

Astoria sintió como sus defensas caían lentamente ante las atenciones del rubio, pero su terquería la ayudó a resistir hasta que, finalmente, empezó a colaborar, moviéndose para profundizar el contacto.

Él se separó bruscamente.

\- ¿Que pasa?

El Malfoy la miró con una mezcla de picardía y perspicacia.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras se mordía los labios con ganas de más, entre enfadada y desconcentrada.

\- Lo haces a posta ¿verdad?

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó, pero sin responder dió media vuelta, dispuesto a ir al encuentro de su ansiado desayuno.

Su mujer le siguió de cerca, confusa.

\- ¿Que piensas? ¿Dejarme con las ganas?

\- Sí - Respondió entre carcajadas.

\- ¿Y que quieres que haga ahora? ¿Eh? - Entrecerró los ojos.- Sé lo que pretendes... ¡Quieres que me pase todo el día deseándote!

La siguió ignorando, en su juego de hacerla rabiar.

Ella se paró en seco, enfrente del fregadero, a cierta distancia de él.

\- ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo y acaba lo que has empezado!

\- Parece que alguien está algo desesperada esta mañana... - Murmuró juguetón, mientras buscaba algo en la despensa con dedicación.

Astoria se ruborizó.

Pasaron varios minutos así, en silencio, el cual se veía interrumpido de vez en cuando por alguna que otra maldición del chico.

\- ¡AS! ¡No encuentro el sirope!- Lloriqueó, después de abandonar su infructuosa búsqueda. - ¡El sirope de fresa!

\- Draco, Draco, Draco... mi muy ingenuo e inocente Draco... - Sonrió mientras se mesaba el pelo, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del aludido, temiendo por la integridad de su dulce favorito - ¿Es que pensabas que podrías dejarme así sin consecuencias?

Su cara pasó de fastidio a una de absoluta desesperación, como si estuviese viviendo el peor de los dramas de la historia.

\- Ten piedad... Te juro que haré todo lo que me pidas...

\- ¿Todo?

\- ¡Todo! ¡Lo prometo! Solo pido la libertad del sirope.

\- Bien, soltaré mi rehén - La expresión de él se relajó. - Pero solo si haces antes lo que te pido.

\- ¡Hecho!

\- ¡Y sin rechistar! ¡Que te conozco, quejica!

El joven asintió, esperando.

Ella sonrió con maldad, pensando en la serie de cosas que podían ser molestas para el rubio.

\- Ya sé... Revuélvete el pelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

\- Lo que oyes, Malfoy - dijo con tranquilidad - detesto la gomina...

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Es pegajosa, da asco, te queda mal, en un futuro no muy lejano (si la sigues usando) te dejará calvo, y además, la forma en la que te peinas (como si te hubiese lamido una vaca) te hace parecer un matón barato.

El chico parpadeó impactado, dolido en el alma.

Pudo oír como lentamente el orgullo de él se resquebrajaba y se hacía pedacitos.

\- ¡Qué?

\- Creo que te estás quedando sordo, cariño, por que sino no me lo explico...

\- Te he oído.

Y lentamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pasando las manos por su pelo, haciendo lo que ella le había pedido.

Los mechones rubios empezaron a caer sobre su frente desordenados, rompiendo con la imagen de pulcritud que él siempre intentaba demostrar, cambiándola por una de rebeldía y juventud, que en el fondo se ajustaba más a su personalidad libertina y despreocupada. Sus ojos brillaron una vez hubo acabado, en una mezcla de vergüenza y rabieta contenida.

Definitivamente le quedaba mucho mejor... Y eso que ya era decir.

La chica se compadeció ante la cara de desolación de su chico, y cambió su expresión para sonreírle tiernamente, como a un niño.

\- Draco, en el fondo no es tan malo... la gomina no es buena.

\- ¿Como puedes decir que no es tan malo? ¿Como? ¡Mírame! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Parezco un cualquiera sin estilo propio!

Astoria pensó en la cantidad de cosas que podía decirle halagadoras sobre su nuevo aspecto para reconstruir el enorme y recientemente machacado autoestima de su marido, cosas que no le importarían en absoluto, o que simplemente no harían ningún efecto.

Y entonces dio con las palabras.

\- A ver; Dime ¿A quién se le tiran todas las chicas cuando camina por la calle? ¿Quién hace babear a todo el género femenino?

Draco la miró desconcertado, y finalmente contestó:

\- Blaise.

La chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desesperada.

Lo peor es que el rubio no lo había dicho en broma, él era así una vez le habías bajado los humos, inseguro. Resultaba muy mono, sí, al principio. Pero después de varios minutos empezaba a sumergirse en la auto-comparecencia y entonces no había quien le soportase. Le prefería diez veces más arrogante y creído, de la otra forma daba pena.

\- sí, Draco, Blaise también... ¿Pero quién supera a Blaise?

\- ¿Brad Pitt?

\- ¡No pedazo de imbécil! ¡TU!

\- Ah

Astoria siguió con su discurso, empeñada en poner el auto estima del Malfoy por las nubes de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién tiene tal número de fans? ¿Quién tiene que ir de incógnito por la calle para que no le pillen sus admiradoras? ¿Quién...?

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿Quién es el hombre más mujeriego de nuestra generación?

\- Yo

\- ¿Quién parece un personaje directamente sacado de una revista de Play Boy?

\- ¡Yo!

\- Y ... ¿Quién es el chico más joven (de toda la historia mágica) que ha ganado tres años seguidos el premio _Al Hombre Más SEXY_ y _Al Heredero Más HOT_ de la revista Corazón De Bruja?

El pecho de Draco se infló de puro orgullo.

\- ¡YO!

\- ¡Así me gusta! ¡Ahora deja de decir tonterías y vuelve a ser el mismo cretino de siempre! - dijo sonriéndole.

\- Entonces... el pelo... así... ¿Me queda bien?- Volvió a preguntar con un rastro de inseguridad.

\- Sí, muy bien.

\- ¿Cuánto?

La chica supo que se arrepentiría de ello por el resto de su vida, pero todo sea por el Malfoy, y se dispuso a darle el remate final a la operación restaurar la estima del rubio.

Así que tragándose su propio orgullo dijo las palabras mágicas para animar a su marido:

\- Te queda tan bien que me estoy conteniendo por no llevarte a la cama en estos momentos.

El chico sonrió satisfecho, y su mirada de superioridad volvió.

\- No te culpo; estoy hecho todo un Sex Symbol.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Ya, lo que tú digas. - le devolvió la sonrisa contenta, y le señaló la mesa de enfrente de las ventanas de cristal - ¡El desayuno está servido! ¡Y corre! ¡Que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo!

El no se movió.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Draco?

\- No me muevo hasta que me des mi premio.

Astoria se acercó lentamente a él, y sin decir una palabra le besó.

\- ¿Contento?

\- No sabes cuánto, y en todos los sentidos de la palabra...

\- ¡Menudo guarro!

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- ¡Ya te estás largando a desayunar!

Esperó varios minutos, pero para su desesperación el rubio seguía sin moverse, mirándola divertido. Lo que la hizo rabiar.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué no te vas de una vez?

\- Verás cariño; cuando dije que quería mi premio no me refería precisamente a un beso (no me mal interpretes, que me ha gustado mucho).

Ella le miró, con resignación. Verdad, no era de ese tipo de chicos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

\- Simple; dame el sirope.

Astoria le miró incrédula.

\- Tú tienes un problema ¡Estás obsesionado!

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente, divertido, y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras se recostaba contra una de las encimeras de la cocina, en una posición algo burlesca

\- Sigo esperando... - Canturreó entre dientes.

La chica frunció el ceño, mientras le miraba fijamente, expectante desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Lo prometido es deuda cariño. ¿Es que no lo sabías?

La rubia le fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Allá tú! ¡Pero si engordas luego no me vengas con que es mi culpa!

\- Yo jamás diría...

Su chica levantó una ceja, mirándole con cierto fastidio.

\- Ah, ¿no? ¿En serio?

\- La última vez no cuenta.

\- ¿Y las anteriores tampoco?

\- Es que cocinas con mucho aceite, supéralo.

\- Bueno pues podrías hacer la comida tú, para variar.

\- As, no seas rencorosa, no te enfades y dame el sirope, que me lo prometiste.

\- Te odio.

Él solo pudo sonreír ante aquella reacción, además ya tenía la partida ganada.

\- Lo sé.

\- Solo por que te lo he prometido... - se volvió hacia uno de los armarios que estaban cerca de la despensa, y después de hurgar entre los tarros, justo detrás del tomate, lo vio. - ¿Vas a ir a sentarte ahora o qué?

Él sonrió.

\- Por supuesto.

Astoria le lanzó el tarro con el dulce rosa, que el rubio atrapó al vuelo.

\- ¡Pues ve!

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Tengo que hacerme el café - miró el reloj - ¡Por amor a la magia, Draco! ¡Son las siete y media!

Oyó los pasos de su marido dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, casi podía verle relamiéndose mientras observaba lo que le había preparado.

En el comedor esperaban unas tortitas caseras (con nata como no), una humeante taza de chocolate caliente que todavía seguía soltando vaho y dos platos con galletas al lado de la jarra con el sumo de naranja.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¡¿Cómo que y qué?! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

El chico cogió una de las galletas tentado, mientras se sentaba ante su plato principal con ansia e iba destapando el bote.

Aún así le llegó la voz de su mujer desde la otra punta de la habitación, dentro de la cocina, que estaba conectada con el comedor y el salón.

\- ¡Me estás escuchando! ¡Henry y Carry te van a matar! ¡Siempre le haces esperar!

Mordió la galleta. Algunas migajas se resbalaron por el mantel.

\- Pues que se jodan, que para algo soy yo el jefe.

\- ¡No hables con la boca llena!

Malfoy frunció el ceño, molesto.

\- Hablaré como me dé la gana.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Ahora la que parecía fastidiada era ella, es más, había pronunciado las palabras con un toque peligroso.

\- Nada, cariño, que las galletas están muy ricas.

La chica le miró algo recelosa, como advirtiéndole de algo.

\- Ya. Me pareció oír otra cosa.

Él simplemente no contestó. Se concentró en mirar la delicia que tenía delante mientras esparcía el sirope por las tortitas y las juntaba con la nata. Luego formó con el tenedor un bocado de proporciones casi perfectas y se lo llevó a la boca. Cerró los ojos. Aquella sensación que tenía al comer dulce era simplemente inigualable.

Astoria caminó hacia la mesa, con la copa de café humeando entre las manos, mientras el líquido desprendía aquel olor amargo por la habitación. Se sentó enfrente de él y le miró mientras daba sorbitos pequeños. Escrutándole, como si no quisiese dejar pasar ni un solo detalle.

Después se concentró en las galletas y dejó de prestarle atención, dejándolos a ambos sumidos en silencio.

\- As; - Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle mientras otra galleta de chocolate desaparecía entre sus labios y las migas caían sobre la bebida. - Creo que estoy enamorado.

Su mujer sonrió tímidamente mientras se mesaba el pelo.

\- Llevamos casados dos años y ... ¿te empiezas a dar cuenta ahora?

\- Yo hablaba de las tortitas, no de ti.

Ambos rieron juntos, mientras cada uno daba buena cuenta de lo que le apetecía.

\- Eres un imbécil. ¿Lo sabías?

\- Eso he oído por ahí.

Finalmente Draco dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, inmóviles y la servilleta sobre la mesa dando a entender que ya había acabado.

Se recostó sobre la silla, totalmente despatarrado y sin importarle. Al fin y al cabo estaba en su casa.

\- ¿Qué vas ha hacer hoy?

La chica levantó su mirada del vaso.

\- Iré a la universidad, y luego me pasaré por la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Seguramente me dejaré caer por el club de artes... ¿Por qué?

\- Solo quería saber si cenaremos juntos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Como siempre ¿no? - Astoria se puso en pie - Creo que me voy a duchar.

Silencio. Él se levantó a su vez, haciendo que la silla arañase el suelo, para después dedicarle un sonrisilla alentadora.

\- Bien. Entonces nos vemos esta noche. - Caminó hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Y no te olvides de que cocinas tú la cena!

A apenas unos pasos de la entrada se volvió hacia ella, que ya estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al pasillo que conducía a sus habitaciones, mientras le miraba con diversión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso?

Una sonrisilla maliciosa apareció en la cara de la rubia, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- Por que yo cocino con mucho aceite.

El Malfoy rió discretamente, mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado para otro, como dando el caso por perdido.

\- Prepárate, por que esta noche probarás los mejores sándwiches de queso de tu vida.

\- Lárgate de una vez, anda; que vas a llegar tarde.

Asintió mientras asió el pomo de la puerta y la abría lentamente.

\- ¡Adiós!

\- Que tengas un buen día... ¡Y procura no provocarle un infarto a Michelle hoy!

\- Lo intentaré.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Pero en vez de seguir andando se quedó allí parado, con el oído pegado a la puerta, como un niño pequeño esperando a que su broma surtiese efecto.

La sonrisa benevolente con la que había salido del piso se transformó rápidamente en una que parecía estar entre una mezcla de malicia y travesura, contrastando totalmente con la anterior.

Estaba deseando escuchar el grito de Astoria cuando entrase en el dormitorio y se encontrase con su ``pequeña revancha´´ hecha puramente de caos; Eso le pasaba por quitarle sus cinco minutitos más.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para poder oír la voz dulce y aguda de su esposa soltar un grito incoherente seguido de improperios hacia su persona, algunos mucho más creativos que los de sus peores enemigos.

Antes de darse cuenta había estallado en carcajadas hasta el punto de tener que secarse las lágrimas. Le matarían cuando llegase a casa, pero había merecido la pena. Podía parecer una tontería, pero a veces molestar a Astoria era una de esas maravillosas cosas que le mantenían con vida. Una vida no muy fácil aunque lo suficiente como para hacerle feliz, había que añadir.

Y con este cuadro se encontró Lady Venesky cuando salió de su apartamento; al supuesto heredero del temible Lucius Malfoy acuclillado con el culo en pompa frente a su piso intentando escuchar a través de las puertas como un crío, desternillándose de la risa. Y se suponía que aquel chaval era un genio empresarial multimillonario de éxito reconocido a nivel mundial... Negó con la cabeza en silencio, haciendo que un par de rizos plateados se desprendieran de su moño. Hasta donde llegaría la juventud mágica de hoy en día.

La mujer carraspeó educadamente, como era lo propio, para hacerse notar.

El brinco que pegó el joven rubio al verse descubierto fue mínimo, aunque no pasó desapercibido para la dama, e inmediatamente se levantó adoptando una actitud relajada y afable pero sin dejar de ser respetuosa, que fue la que le pareció más adecuada dada la situación.

\- Buenos días, Señor Malfoy.

La anciana bruja le miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos mientras él le cedía el paso educadamente.

\- ¿Como se encuentra hoy, Milady?

\- Perfectamente, gracias.- Sonrió amablemente. - Parece que el tiempo ha empezado a mejorar otra vez, lo cual es bueno para los huesos... Apropósito, hace unas semanas que no coincido con su mujer... ¿Sigue asistiendo a sus clases? Tenía entendido que era una excelente artista y sin duda a Steve no le haría ninguna gracia que dejase a la universidad.

Draco contuvo la mueca de desagrado que siempre le provocaba la mención de aquel nombre. Steven Wiemmer de Minsew. Un idiota de primera categoría con un ego a prueba de balas. Descendiente directo de la familia Wiemmer y criado en Boston, pertenecía a la alta aristocracia mágica americana y a sus treinta y cuatro años ya era el director del DEM (departamento de estudios mágicos) de la Universidad de Harvard. Como no, también era el sobrino de su estimada vecina.

Sí, él y ``Steve´´ no es que tuvieran una relación muy pacífica, precisamente. Sobre todo desde que había intentado acostarse con su mujer. Por supuesto, Astoria y él se habían encargado de darle su merecido, pero esas cosas no se olvidaban fácilmente.

Personalmente no entendía por qué la rubia seguía empeñada en ir a aquella universidad. Vale que era prestigiosa, pero ella podría haber entrado en Yale, en Columbia o en Oxford con tan solo haber hecho una llamada de teléfono. Aún así, él había dejado de insistir hacía tiempo, si ha ella le gustaba fantástico; era ella la que estudiaba allí a fin de cuentas ¿no?

\- Sí, está muy emocionada con el nuevo semestre, dice que esta vez va a preparar un proyecto inolvidable. Confío en que Steven sabrá apreciarlo.- Hizo una pausa educada. - He oído que el estado de Harrold empeoró. Lo siento mucho, espero que se recupere pronto.

El rostro de la anciana se ensombreció por unos segundos a causa de la tristeza, pero no tardo en recuperar la postura.

\- Desde que mi marido Edmun nos dejó, descanse en paz, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Pero no se preocupe, es un perro muy fuerte, lo superará.

Malfoy cabeceó solemnemente.

\- Estoy convencido de que así será. Es el yorkshire más cabezota que he visto nunca, no creo que se libre de él tan fácilmente.

La mujer sonrió con educación, aceptando los buenos deseos del rubio, y queriendo cambiar de tema, excusa que le dio el reloj colgado en el hall de enfrente de sus respectivos pisos, entre el ascensor y sus escaleras.

\- Mi querido joven, creía que usted trabajaba por las mañanas.

Draco arrugó el ceño, sorprendido por la pregunta.

\- Así es. Entro a las ocho en punto.

\- En ese caso, creo que debería de informarle de que el reloj marca las nueve y veinte.

El joven sonrió de lado de nuevo, dándose a sí mismo un aire de suficiencia

\- Lo bueno se hace esperar.

Después de un viaje en ascensor algo incómodo con su estimada y noble vecina, el rubio salió del edificio para dirigirse hacia el callejón más cercano, dónde, cómo de costumbre, solía desaparecerse para ir al trabajo.


End file.
